Come Back
by SpyrosTF1923
Summary: You know how Lockdown said his ship was his prison? What if there's a much deeper reason behind his statement? Lockdown/OC. Rated T for movie scenes. Completely different view on TF4 final battle. One Shot


_**This is an idea that had been hanging in my mind for days, and I wanted to finish it before making the next chapter of my story. It's a one-shot for Lockdown, and I own everything you don't recognize. So basically, my OC. I came up with her name all by myself, so it is mine. She is my OC, and she belongs to me :)**_

_**Enjoy this because I've worked hard on it! **_

He didn't always think of it like this. That ship wasn't always his personal prison. At one time, it was his paradise. A way for him and her to be alone for the rest of eternity. But, in the end, the ship betrayed him. It had killed her; taken her away from him

She was gone, and he had to live with it. Her last words demanded him to finish the bounty. And so, he would.

She hadn't expected to offline like that. She'd expected to pass years after he did, soundly in her recharge, and meet him on the other side, where they could be together for eternity. But those beasts had ruined it.

She had sworn to herself that she wouldn't leave this place until they went together. And, if that took millennia to accomplish, so be it. The bright light was intriguing, and made her want to walk into it, but she wouldn't. Not unless it was with him.

His bounty was to catch Optimus Prime; and she had told him to do it, so he would. He'd find the peace keeper that was upsetting the cosmic balance and return him to the creators.

He had offlined bots before, but never had one been so hard to find. His Autobots were certainly loyal to him.

But he wouldn't stop until that mech was in his possession; not until the creators had the Prime back.

What he didn't know was she was watching him from the screen that she was looking at. Her silver armor stood out against the white background she was stading in. She had asked and prayed for the Well of Allsparks to show her his actions. And she got her wish

Now, he was so different from the last time she'd seen him. Before she'd offlined, when his face would rust, she'd pull the rust off of his faceplates, then kiss him. Now, his faceplates were decorated with rust over each and every crease. He was so.. _him._

But, his actions were not. He'd never been so... sadistic before. What he was doing now was completely not what he stood for.

She watched as he jumped from the ship and landed on something... hard looking. Whatever it was, she'd never seen it on Cybertron before, but obviously it was thing for humans. As he landed on it, it broke int pieces. Fire from the sparks he created caught the whole thing on fire.

Some of the things on fire almost landed on Optimus Prime. His bounty. Oh no.

There were two ways this would end. And neither appealed to her.

He jumped off of the hard substance and flipped in the air; if she had been online and he did that in a non-violent way, she would've been so impressed.

He used his curved blade, the one she forged for him into molten Energon, to grab onto the Prime and throw him into the pillars not to far away. Said Prime grunted as his helm made contact with the odd looking, solid element, some of his metal chipping off.

She watched as the mech she loved fight with the last Prime.

The Prime got up and threw a punch that Lockdown evaded, but the bounty hunter was eventually thrown into a pillar.

Suddenly, the Prime was distracted by something. He ran over to help... something that was more then likely indegenous to that planet, but that gave Lockdown seconds to recooperate. He got up and surged at the Prime.

The red and blue mech tried to fight him, but was slammed into another pillar. When he went to get back up, she watched Lockdown shove the Prime's blade through his Sparkling Chamber and Nanocell Reservoir. The Prime groaned and tried to stop it, but it wasn't working

"You saved the human instead of saving yourself." Lockdown growled, sending familiar shivers down her spinal struts "You bring shame upon us all."

Then, what appeared to be one of those 'humans', walked out from debris and began shooting one of their weapons at Lockdown.

The Prime kicked Lockdown in the leg, hoping to get him off balance, but the bounty hunter was able to save himself from the fall, and shot at where the 'human' was. The human ducked, and shot at Lockdown. The bounty hunter's weapon was knocked from his arm, while a yellow and black vehicle drove up.

It stopped and let two other humans out. Both seemed younger then the original, one had longer, strands of stuff on her helm. The yellow and black vehicle drove at Lockdown, and transformed, rolling past the Prime _(who was still stuck to the pillar)_, and shot at Lockdown

Lockdown evaded the shot, but the smaller bot threw a larger vehicle at his opponent. Lockdown stumbled, while the human continued shooting at him. This wouldn't end well for him. He tried to fight both the human and yellow bot, but was knocked off of his feet, and tumbled a little in the air.

Lockdown looked at the human, and she was able to get a good look at his faceplates. He looked so different. He sneered at the human. Lockdown began shooting, got up, and was able to throw the yellow bot away.

"This is my fight." he growled as he picked the yellow bot up by the ankle struts and slammed him into the ground with ease "And your all gonna die." he finished, shooting again.

She watched as one of the smaller humans, supposedly the femme, hooked something to a pillar, then yelled go; a truck with the younger mech human driving started rolling forward.

A rope that was attached to the back of the truck, surrounded Lockdown by his pedes, and knocked him to the ground. Lockdown landed roughly on his side, and swiped his blade at the original human mech

The femme human grabbed the end of the rope again and crawled her way up to be level with the blade that the Prime had stuck in his chest. The human femme stole a glance at Lockdown, then jumped onto the sword, attaching the end of the rope onto it.

The femme landed on the ground, then looked back at the truck "Drive!"

Lockdown hovered over the original human "You see my face, your life is done." he said. The younger mech human drove the truck quickly. Eventually, the rope hit it's end, and pulled the blade out of the Prime's chest. The Prime yelled out, but got up and caught the blade in the air.

He turned and jumped at Lockdown, before stabbing the blade through the bounty hunter's chest. He pulled the blade upwards, slicing him in half. She watched, the whole thing. Part of her wanted to look away before, but she needed to know.

He was coming back; all she had to do was wait.

She pondered, was that ok? Was his time to travel to the Well now? She didn't have enough time to think before the image disappeared.

She stepped back as thousands of pixels clustered up in the center of the area she was in. When the distortion disappeared, Lockdown _(before being sliced in half) _stood there, his back to her

"Hello?" he asked "Where am I?"

She smiled and almost screamed when she heard his voice; he was the same in every way

"Should it matter where you are?" she asked, her voice soft. He stiffened and snapped around to look at her.

She smiled wider and ran at him; he wrapped his arms around her as she jumped into them, and stuffed her face plates into his neck cables.

"I've missed you so much." he mumbled, tightening his grip around her. She smiled and pulled back from the hug. Almost on instinct, her servos moved up and pulled all the rust off.

"Not a day went by that I didn't think of that." he smiled, then pulled her closer. His helm moved down to hers and connected his lip plates onto hers. She laughed and pulled more rust off

"You haven't cleaned any off have you?" she giggled

"I've been waiting for you to do it." he rumbled.

She smiled at him and kissed him again. He sighed as they seperated

"Where are we?" he asked

"That's the Well of Allsparks." she pointed towards the bright light emitting from the door

"Wait, does that mean- I didn't finish the bounty." he said, almost disappointed

"So?" she asked

"You told me to finish it." he said "That's why I did it."

She gave him a sad smile "I told you to fulfill your mission. And, you know what? You did! Your offlining was tied to their destiny being fulfilled. You finished your mission, now you're mine." she smiled

"For the rest of eternity." he smiled back, then picked her up bridal style and walked towards the door

"I love you, Lockdown."

"I love you too, Bioshock." he rumbled, then crossed the threshold of the Well.


End file.
